Count Up
by A Moonlit Resolution
Summary: This is Sherlock x John. Don't like, don't read. VERY BAD AT SUMMARIES! Please just read it.


**Well, I hope you enjoy this original crime idea that I'm putting into **_**Sherlock**_**. Thanks for reading!**

Prologue: Cold Blooded

_**Count Up—One For the Money**_

"God, I hate 'im." Jason Law strode down the hall of his office building, his friend Anderson Finnli walking beside him.

"If you're talking about Simon, I know what you mean. Damn brat just longues about and doesn't do any work. 'Bout time he got called to the office, the prat."

The two men burst into laughter. They had just been in a meeting with their boss, Sven Tally. A few weeks earlier, Sven had hired a young man in his late teens to be his secretary. That was the job Jason and Anderson were going to be promoted to. Simon, the boy Sven had hired, just sat on his ass and flirted with his co-workers. The two were pretty sure that if Simon hadn't been given this job, he would have ended up a prostitute. But Jason never really liked him. The kid was just a pain in the butt. So, today, Jason had set aside a little lie for their friend.

"Oh, Mr. Tally, I forgot to tell you: that new secretary of yours was caught feeling up Mrs. Jewels," Jason had said. Anderson had caught on quickly.

"Yeah, and you know how he it, always trying to find something to do besides work." Anderson nodded. If Sven didn't buy their lie, the two could be fired on the spot. It was really risky but something had to be done about Simon. To their relief, Sven did buy it. Actually, Sven had exploded and had rund the bell for Simon to be summoned to his office. _Immediately. _Jason and Anderson had booked it.

"I just wish I could see his sorry ass face," Anderson said, giggling.

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "Say, let's go back and take a peep."

"That sounds brilliant."

XxXxX

Simon felt at the blood that was dripping from the back of his head. "I swear, I didn't do it!" Simon knew there was no use shouting. Sven's office was sound proof. At first, when he'd heard Sven's voice from the intercom, he had thought that Sven was just in need of some stress relief. Apparently, that wasn't the case. He had no way of getting out of this one now. "Come on! You gotta believe me!" He just hoped that the gash on the back of his head was the worst he would get.

Sven crouched down so that he and Simon were eye-to-eye. "You little shit!" he whispered. Simon could smell his breath. Oddly enough, it smelt like peppermints. What, did Sven freashen up just to beat the crap out of Simon? Sven took Simon's chin in his hand. "I take you in, I give you a job, I give you _everything._ And _this _is how you repay me?! You _are MINE! _Do you hear me?_ Mine!_"

"But I'm not lying!" Simon sucked in a breath, bracing for the impact of Sven's hand on his cheek. It never came. Simon cracked open one eye, seeing that Sven was staring at the door. He was pointing a finger at Simon as if to say 'shut it'.

"God, this room is sound proof, Sven," Simon muttered.

"Shhh!" Sven hushed him and listened. Simon sighed, happy that Sven was taking a break from the torture.

"Do you think he's going to be fired?" Simon heard Anderson Finnli's voice snicker from behind the door. Another man chuckled.

"Hopefully." Simon could identify this voice as Jason Law. Both men had hated his guts ever since he got the job either on eof them would have been promoted to.

Sven crept closer to the door. The two men outside were laughing quietly and making smart ass comments about Simon. Simon could have guessed that they would have been the one's to start the rumor but now Sven knew that they were the cause of it. Well, karma was about to bite them in the ass. Bad.

Moments ago, Simon had been worried for his life. Now, he waited, fasination showing on his face, wondering what Sven was going to do.

Cautiously, the boy held the back of hid head as he stood. Blood ran over his hand. Simon grit his teeth. God, his head hurt. Maybe he could convince Sven to give him a band aid after he was done with whatever he was about to do.

Sven opened the door slightly, peeking out at the two man like a lion watching his prey. They visisbly flinched.

"Uh, Mr. Tally, um, hi…" Anderson said lamely.

"Hello, Finnli, Law. What are you doing here?" Sven asked innocently. "I thought our meeting was over?"

Anderson and Jason glanced at each other.

"We, uh, just wanted to, er, see if you… needed anything, Mr. Tally, sir," Jason stuttered, his voice quivering. Sven nodded.

Actually, I do need something. Both of you, come in."

As the two walked in, Simon turned so that the new comers wouldn't see the big gash on his head, "Hello," he told them pleasently.

They nodded. Something was up. They could feel it. Sven closed the door. Smiling evilly, he took a step closer to the men. Simon watched eagerly as their faces changed from shock to horror.

"You inturrupted me at a terrible moment," he growled. "Do you know what that means for you, boys?" Sven was beyond angry. First, he'd been told that Simon had been trying to get a little feel from one of his co-workers. Then, Simon lies to him (at the time, Sven had still thought he was lying) and now he found out that he had hurt Simon over some rumor. He felt slightly depressed but he really wanted to kick their asses. Sadly, he would do more than that.

Jason tried to choke out some sort of reply. Anderson paled. Sven looked like he was going to kill them. He and Jason backed up into Simon. The boy grasped them by the shoulders and held them there. He was a lot stronger than he looked.

"You also messed with me. You _do not_ mess with me." Simon smirked and blew a kiss at Jason. "Sven's not gonna go easy on you now."

Without warning, Sven put his hands around Jason's neck and, after finding the correct pressure point, cracked it, killing him instantly.

Simon pouted. "Aw, I like him…"

Sven exhaled slowly. "Too bad."

Anderson gulped and let out a screech. Simon rolled his eyes.

He shoved him against the wall. "Don't you get it? These walls are sound proof, idiot. Nothing goes through them." He paused, looking the man over. "You're not exactly worth keeping." He winked at him. "Nice knowing you, Anderson. See you in Hell!"

The last thing Anderson ever saw was Simon's smiling face. Then, his world went black.

XxXxX

"Hey, Sven." Simon leaned next to the older man. "I need a band aid."

Sven chuckled. "You'll need more than a band aid to fix that problem."

"Well you're the one who put it there," Simon mumbled. "Can't you just take me home now? I'm tired."

"Stop whining. I need to find a way to get their bodies successfully hidden…" Sven paused. "Did you put on gloves?"

Simon nodded. "Yes, Sven. I know what I'm doing. I'm a big boy now. Besides, even if I hadn't worn gloves, the fingerprints would have been recognized as Julie's.

Sven sighed. That cleared one thing up. But he still had to get Simon home _and_ dispose of the bodies. Unless, of course, someone wanted them… If someone wanted them, then he would only have one thing left to do.

"Let's go home later," Sven offered. Wrapping his arms around Simon, he sighed again. Simon rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He didn't really have a choice anyway so he might as well agree. Simon snuggled closer to Sven. His brother was _so_ over protective.

**So, what did you think? Review, please. Anonymous or signed, it doesn't matter. If I get two reviews, I'll continue.**


End file.
